Dragonshroom
Some Eryngii whom live amongst or near dragons will begin spreading their spores into the large ferocious creatures. Eryngii who do this will constantly grow their spores on these dragons until the dragon's body is completely infested with them and eventually the spores grow on the Dragon's brain and begin to kill it. The ergngii slowly starts to merge with the dragon and take it's form, until eventually the dragon is left as a mindless husk with several shrooms growing from it and the tiny Eryngii merged within it's tail, now completely in control of it's host. ' ' REQUIREMENTS Base attack bonus: + Feats: Extra Spore, Fungus, Iron Will Special: '''Must use your spores on a dragon repeatedly over the course of at least a week. The dragon will die as a part of this ritual. '''Hit die: d10 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge (Nature)(Int), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Survival (Wis) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Shroom Dragon Race: When becoming a Shroom Dragon, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Dragon (Demon, Monster, Eryngii) Size becomes large +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom +4 to Intimidate Techniques readied At levels 1, 4, 7, and 10, the Shroom Dragon gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. The Dragon takes techniques from it's previous Eryngii list, except it can only learn Eryngii only monster techniques up to 5th level, after that it must select from the List of Dragon techniques. Anything energy dependant uses Acid as it's damage type. The Dragonshroom cannot take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up. They can only select those at levels 3, 6, and 9. The Shroom Dragon uses it's constitution to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. Monster Weapon: ''' You now deal x3 damage on a critical hit, if you did before, this stays the same. '''Ability Boost The Shroom Dragon gains bonuses to it's Strength and Constitution at levels 2, 6, and 10. The Shroom Dragon does not gain the ability bonuses from it's previous class. Damage Reduction At 2nd, and 9th level the Shroom Dragon gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing to display it's vast power and dense body. ' ' Natural armor Shroom Dragons gain natural armor bonuses equal to those listed on the table above. ' ' DragonShroom ''' At 1st level, you become a Dragon Shroom. As a Shroom Dragon you have become become a draconic force of nature, but are still the weakest of your kind. You are treated as a dragon for the purpose of selecting monster feats now. You deal +1d8 piercing damage on all attacks as your spores attempt to burrow into creatures you attack. In addition, you gain a poison on your bite attacks. This poison has a DC:10+Dragonshroom level+ Constitution modifier. This deals 1d4 dexterity damage and continues on for a number of rounds equal to your constitution modifier. You must make 1 successful saving throw to end the effect. At 3rd level, 6th level, and 9th level, you must make an additional save to end the effect. '''Dracoshroom At 3rd level you have gained even more power as a Dragonshroom and have learned to harness your abilities from the dragon host. You can emit a 30-foot aura of decay as a standard action. Living creatures in this aura (except you) take 1d6 points of damage per round as their flesh rots. They also take a cumulative –1 penalty to Strength each round they remain in the aura. Once outside the aura, the penalty fades at the rate of –1 per round, but it begins building again if they reenter the aura. Plant creatures take 2d6 points of damage per round. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your Constitution modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. To maintain this ability you need not spend any actions, only the initial activation requires a standard action. ' ' Bigshroom At 4th level The Shroom Dragon has reached a turning point of it's ability and has grown into a spongy death machine. You gain the Earth Domain. All spells listed on the domain list are added to your technique list. To determine abilities you possess, you use your Shroom Dragon level and your eryngii level. You use your constitution modifier to determine your abilities instead of wisdom. In addition, by spending two uses of your Acid dart ability or Spores ability, you can apply their damage to a technique or normal attack. Doomshroom At 7th level the Dragonshroom gains more power over it's host as it's roots begin to dig deeper into the beast's body. Damage dealt from your Aura of decay bypasses Damage Reduction. In addition, your dragon's mindless body aids you in surviving from mind effecting abilities. When effected by an ability that is mind effecting, you can take 1 constitution damage to negate the effect. If the effect is a spell or technique, you must take 1 con damage for every 2 technique or spell levels (Rounded down). Monshroom At 8th level, the Shroom has taken over the Dragon's body. The Shroom gains a breath weapon it can utilize once a day for every 2 levels as a Dragonshroom it possesses. As a standard action it can release a 30 foot cone of spores. These spores deal normal damage, as well as 1d8 piercing damage per character level. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 10+ Dragonshroom level+ Constitution modifier is required for half damage. By spending a full round action and expending 2 uses of your spores to make this attack, you can apply your spore to everyone targeted by this. Kingshroom At 10th level, you have become the ultimate Dragonshoom. Your reach increases by 5 feet. In addition you are effected by a constant Mind Blank spell. The Dragonshroom can suppress or resume this protection as a standard action. If dispelled, the Dragonshroom cannot resume the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mind-blank mind blank] for 1d4 rounds. Creatures effected by your spores must make a DC: 10+Dragonshroom level+ Constitution modifier reflex saving throw or be entangled. Damage dealt by your spores or your aura of decay heal you for 1/2 of the damage dealt. Finally, Creatures effected by your spores take a -4 penalty to saving throws against mind effecting techniques or spells from you. Dragonshroom Techniques 1st-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques—Corrosive Touch, Entangle, Magic Weapon, **Bloody Talons 2nd-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques—Acid Arrow, Barkskin, Defoliate, Elemental Touch (Acid Only), Greater Magic Weapon, **Wind Breaker, **Exploding Rock 3rd-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques—Burst of Nettles, Draconic Reservoir (Acid Only), Elemental Aura (Acid only), Eruptive Pustules, **Elemental Breath, ** Element Slash (MC) 4th-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques— Acid Pit, Blight, Bloatbomb, Detonate, Dragon's Breath (Acid only), Hellmouth Lash, Vitrolic Mist, ** Dragon Flash (MC) 5th-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques—Acidic Spray, Wall of Thorns, Caustic Blood, Corrosive Consumption, **Dragon Claw, **Inside Tour 6th-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques— Acid Fog, Conjure Black Pudding, Elemental Assessor, True Seeing, Greater Heroism, ** Dragon Missile 7th-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques— Resounding Blow, Caustic Eruption, **Colored Nova 8th-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques—Horrid Wilting, **''Dragon Nova, **Beat Wash (MC)'' 9th-Level Shroom Dragon Techniques—Scourge of the Horsemen, Transmute Blood to Acid, **Shroom Breath, ''**Dragon Assassinator, ''**Final Dragon (MC)